


Beg For It

by when_the_day_met_the_night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Language, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/when_the_day_met_the_night/pseuds/when_the_day_met_the_night





	

Crowley was infatuated with Y/N. He could never take his eyes off of her when they were out together. Tonight, there was something about her that he couldn’t shake.

She looked so goddamn beautiful in the red silk dress he’d gotten her. Her Y/E/C eyes, glimmering in the candlelight. Her lips, stained red from the wine they’d enjoyed. He was intoxicated by the way she looked. He needed her.

Y/N noticed that Crowley had been practically drooling over her since they’d entered the small restaurant. She saw the familiar hunger in his eyes.

“Crowley,” she said in a sultry voice, “what do you keep staring at?”

“You, my Queen. You’re absolutely stunning tonight,” Crowley said, reaching across the table to grab Y/N’s hand.

Looking down at her lap, Y/N blushed at Crowley’s words.

Crowley dipped his head and pressed a kiss to Y/N’s knuckles, “C’mon love, let’s get out of here.”

In a flash, Crowley and Y/N were back in the hotel he always had a room at.

Before Y/N could regain her composure from the journey there, Crowley’s mouth was on hers.

“Goddammit love, I couldn’t wait to get you home. I needed to get my hands on you,” Crowley whispered into the crook of Y/N’s neck.

“Please Crowley…” Y/N whimpered as he pinned her to the nearest wall.

“So, you’re going to beg tonight are you? You know I love it when you beg,” Crowley said, moving his hands to the zipper on Y/N’s dress.

“Y-yes…” Y/N stuttered, feeling her dress slip from her body and pool around her ankles.

Crowley was pleased to see that she was bare underneath the dress. Humming in satisfaction, he shrugged out of his jacket and unknotted his tie.

“Please my King… I need you to touch me, please.”

“That’s my good girl, always begging for her King. Tell me love, where do you want me to touch you?”

Y/N’s hands slipped down her body, pausing at her aching cunt. Dragging a finger through her folds she begged once more, “please Crowley… touch me here.”

Pushing her hand out of the way, he slipped his hand between Y/N’s thighs. Crowley grazed his index finger along her outer lips of her pussy, teasing her, hoping she would beg for more.

“M-more my King…” Y/N squeaked out.

“I’ll give you more my love, patience,” Crowley said.

Deciding not to put her through too much of his teasing, Crowley sank his index finger into her dripping cunt, causing her to cry out at the pleasant intrusion.

“You’re such a good girl Y/N, so responsive to my touch,” Crowley said, adding another finger.

Curling his fingers up to hit Y/N’s g-spot, Crowley felt her begin to shake as her orgasm was fast approaching.

“You want me to make you cum, my Queen?”

“Please Crowley, please, need to cum,” Y/N whimpered, as she began to feeling the familiar tingling sensation in her chest.

Adding another finger, Crowley felt Y/N start to cum. Her pussy spasmed around his fingers, covering his hand in her juices.

Collapsing in Crowley’s arms, Y/N mumbled little ‘thank you’s’ into his chest.

“You’re welcome my love,” Crowley cooed, moving her to the king size bed.

Hearing the snap of his fingers, Y/N opened her eyes to see a bare Crowley standing at the end of the bed.

“Please my King…”

“Want do you want Y/N? Tell me… beg for it,” Crowley said, reaching down to stroke his pulsing length.

“Fuck me… Please. I need to feel you inside of me, stretching me out. Fill me up.”

Climbing onto the bed, Crowley positioned himself between Y/N’s legs.

“Open up for me,” he said, nudging Y/N’s legs apart with his knee.

Spreading her legs open for him, Y/N felt the blunt tip of Crowley’s cock slowly drag through her folds.

Hearing one last plea from Y/N’s lips, Crowley quickly thrust into her.

“Fuck my love, you’re so tight and so wet. You’re such a good girl.” Crowley said, bending down to latch onto one of Y/N’s nipples.

Whimpering at the stimulation, Y/N moved her hands to Crowley’s head, lightly scraping her nails along his scalp.

“Does that feel good my Queen? Do you like how my cock feels inside your tight little cunt?” Crowley said, continuing his forceful thrusts.

“Yes my King. Yes, you feel so good. Fuck, please, harder,” Y/N panted out as Crowley continued to fuck her into the mattress.

“You want it harder?”

“YES!” Y/N cried out.

Crowley withdrew his cock only for a moment and flipped Y/N over on her stomach.

“Face down, ass up,” Crowley demanded.

Assuming the position, Y/N felt Crowley enter her again. The new angle was overwhelming.

“That feels good doesn’t it my Queen?” Crowley said, knowing Y/N liked being taken from behind.

“Y-yes, feels so good.”

“That’s my good girl,” Crowley cooed making his thrusts more aggressive.

Landing a slap to Y/N’s ass, Crowley became more and more carnal with his movements.

“Yes, yes, yes my King,” Y/N cried out, loving the way she felt having the King of Hell fuck her senseless.

“I’m going to cum soon my love,” Crowley said in a half broken voice.

“Lets cum together…” Y/N said, reaching her hand to her clit.

Rubbing circles around her clit as Crowley continued fucking into her, Y/N whimpered, “Come on my King, cum for me.”

Hearing her plea for his release, Crowley grunted as he felt his balls tighten up, spilling himself into Y/N’s cunt.

Seconds later, Y/N came on Crowley’s cock.

Pulling out of her, Crowley settled on the bed and pulled Y/N into his chest.

Running her nails through the salt and pepper hair that was splayed across Crowley’s chest, Y/N softly spoke, “Thank you my King.”

“Anything for my Queen,” Crowley responded, pressing a kiss to Y/N’s forehead.


End file.
